


Gift of a Friend: Book Twenty Three

by Nugiha



Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [23]
Category: A Bug's Life (1998), Actor RPF, Bandom, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: Cyber, CSI: Miami, CSI: NY, DC Extended Universe, DCU, Disney - All Media Types, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Christmas, Crack, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, megamall where everyone lives and/or works, pokemon azure horizons au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where Brennan and Co go on a pokemon journey. Complete AU.
Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052





	Gift of a Friend: Book Twenty Three

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Gift of a Friend: Book Twenty Three  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/DCU/DCEU/CSI/ABL has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the romhack created by Frostbite 'Pokemon Azure Horizons'.  
> Fandom(s): Disney(main) DCU/DCEU/CSI/ABL(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.  
> Summary: The one where Brennan and Co go on a pokemon journey.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Chloe Dekker...Lauren German  
> Dot...Hayden Panetierre   
> Kara Danvers....Melissa Benoist   
> Brennan Benko, Dele Alli...Themselves   
> Jake Lambert...Brandon Barash   
> Brandon Hess...Brent Weber  
> Tommy Merlyn...Colin Donnell   
> Cisco Ramon...Carlos Valdes  
> Arthur Curry...Jason Momoa

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish.

Shamouti Island. At Shamouti Megamall Jari had just been given his starter pokemon Charmander. There were two other trainers who also picked out their starter that day. One of them was Jari's childhood friend.

Of course Brennan had picked Squirtle. Jari and Brennan had decided to travel together. Orange's Professor had given Jari a task to complete.

Before the gym challenge. That task was picking up a parcel from the PokeMart. Jari and Brennan collected the parcel from the PokeMart. They run into someone on their way back to the Professor's.

Jake turns out to the third trainer who had picked Bulbasaur. Jake has no plans of battling the gyms and simply wants to travel. Jari and Brennan let Jake walk with them back to the Orange Professor's.

The parcel contains memory cards for their RotomDexes. The Professor installs them into the RotomDexes and they leave.

Jari shivers due to the cold weather. Jake puts an arm around him and asks if he's okay. Jari replies that he's good. The only thing bothering the trainer was the weather. Brennan said that the first gym wasn't too far away and Jari could warm up there.

Jake shakes his head. The first Gym was closed due to renovations. Jake decides to ask Jari if the former can keep traveling with them. Jari accepts. Jake officially becomes Jari's newest traveling companion.

Jari decides to warm up at the Pokemon Center. The trainer needed information on the first gym leader and figured Nurse Joy might know something. Nurse Joy provides info about the first Gym leader liking Applebee's. Jari convinces his friends to go with him.

Jari spots the first Gym Leader while eating at Applebee's. He finishes up and slowly approaches Dele. Dele is pleased to have a new challenger and agrees to return to the gym for his and Jari's battle.

At the first Gym it was Jari's Charmander vs Dele's Goodra. Jari obtains the Nymph badge after defeating Dele. Jari is walking through a forest with his friends when someone shines a light in their faces. Jari shields his eyes and asks what's going on.

Brennan wasn't sure. Neither was Jake. The woman lowers her flashlight and accuses the three of being poachers. Jari tries to protest when the woman tells them to get out of "her" forest or they'll regret staying.

Jake whispers to Jari to take out his RotomDex. The RotomDex was also used by trainers for identification purposes. The woman apologizes and introduces herself as Chloe. Not only a Pokemon Ranger but the second Gym Leader.

Chloe was very busy but agrees to have a one-on-one gym battle with Jari. The gym leader took them to her gym. At the second Gym the battle was Jari's Caterpie vs Chloe's Tangela. Jari defeats Chloe obtaining the Flare badge.

Jari captures and trains three new pokemon. All of Jari's pokemon were now level forty. Jari's Charmander had evolved into Charmeleon. He was just about to go for the next gym when the Blackout occurred. They encounter Dele again.

Dele discloses that something's messing with the generators at the Sewage Treatment Plant. The gym leader had been on the way to figure out the problem. Jari decides to team up with Dele.

Jari with Dele's help had to battle their way through several members from Team Tundra. They finally reached the generators and one of the Team Tundra Admins. Jari defeats the Admin.

Team Tundra agrees to stop their activities in that area and leaves. The issue with the generators was quickly resolved. The power was then restored to everyone. At the third Gym it was Jari's Charmeleon vs Brandon's Scatterbug. Jari obtains the Venom badge after defeating Brandon. At the fourth Gym Jari obtains the Talon badge after defeating Dot. Dot also gives Jari an Eevee.

The Eevee had been abandoned and Dot felt that Jari would provide the pokemon with a good home. 

"This Eevee is super kawaii Jari." Jake said.

Jari bursts out laughing.

"Jake Do you think I can have him back now?" Jari snickered.

"Back?" Jake puzzled.

"Yes back. Dot gave him to me in case you forgot asshole." Jari said.

"No I didn't forget fucker. Take him." Jake said.

Jake gives Jari's Eevee back. Jari returns Eevee to the pokeball after a few minutes.

"I can't help but wonder what Eevee's going to evolve into. There's so much potential." Jari said. 

The gang walk into a literal sandstorm enroute to the next gym. Though difficult Jari trains all six of his pokemon up to level fifty. Jari's Charmeleon evolved into Charizard.

At the fifth Gym the battle is Jari's Pink Butterfree vs Tommy's Ledyba. Jari defeats Tommy obtaining the Gaia badge.

Tommy informs him about the Galena Lighthouse Crew. A group of powerful trainers located in the Galena Lighthouse. Jake said that if they're "powerful" then Jari should definitely challenge them to battle.

Jari is intrigued. Tommy wished Jari good luck and told him to come back and let the gym leader know how the battle went. At the sixth Gym Jari obtains the Frost badge after defeating Kara.

Jari raised his pokemon team's level by five in preparation for the next two gyms. Ice and holes were covering the floor when they got to the next gym. But Jari somehow made it to the gym leader. Cisco is impressed and tells Jari that only the strongest of trainers could make it to him.

Jari replies that he isn't the strongest trainer but he is strong.

At the seventh Gym it was Jari's Charizard vs Cisco's Centiskorch. Jari obtains the Iron badge after defeating Cisco. At the eighth and final Gym the battle is Jari's Sylveon vs Arthur's Bastiodon. Jari obtains the Pulse badge after defeating Arthur. Arthur also gives Jari a Jirachi.

Arthur reveals that he was going to back to Sinnoh for more training. The gym leader thought that Jirachi might be happier with Jari. Arthur suggests that Jari take on the Galena Lighthouse Crew before going to the League. Jari had already planned on going and told Arthur so. Later Jari battled and defeated the Galena Lighthouse Crew. Cisco turned out to be the Leader of the Crew and Jari was given an Empoleon for his victory.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
